Supernatural (Destiel) Storyline
by RavenWillDragomir
Summary: Takes place after Dean is turned back to human. Crowley has turned on Sam, Dean, and Cas, and has been trying to get the Mark of Cain from the resistant trio. With Cas nearly out of juice, and the demons teaming up on them, what could the stress of the job bring out?


The demon cackled, eyes turning pure black. He circled slowly, shoes clicking on the tile floor. It smirked, coming around to the front and staring down at Dean. "The Winchester boy…" He slid the blade of the knife across the man's cheek, pushing it deep into his skin. Dean gritted his teeth, glaring up at the creature before him. "I will destroy you," he spat at the demon. The demon grinned widely. "Well until then, I'll have my fun with you." The vessel was tall, with bulging muscles and short cropped hair. It hit its captive across the face again and again, laughing maniacally the entire time. When he paused Dean shook his head to clear it, blood streaking his face. The demon snarled and raised his knife again, bringing it down across Dean's face, then slicing open his chest. Dean yelled in pain, straining against his bonds. "Ill kill you, son of a bitch!" The Demon knelt down, tilting his head to the side like a curious puppy. "You will, will you?" It balled up its fist again, knocking Dean's head to the side with the force of its punch. "You don't seem to be in the position.." It flicked the knife across his face, sending more blood streaming down. The man spat out a mouthful of blood at the demon, who responded by sending the chair and its occupant flying across the room and through a glass door. It slowly stood, walking through the hole to stare at the bloody captive. The chair was smashed to pieces. "Bad move," growled Dean. He stood swiftly, a demon knife clutched in his hand. The vessel's eyes widened just in time for it to look down at the blade sticking out from its chest. The wound crackled with gold light, and the demon sunk to the ground, dead. Dean staggered back into the house, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. He reached the counter, grabbing onto it for support. He snatched his cellphone, pressing a few buttons. Shockingly scarlet blood dripped onto the screen as he held the device to his ear. It rung, and a man picked up. "Dean?" Dean coughed, spitting blood onto the floor. "Cas...I need you.." The hand holding the phone shook, and Dean breathed heavily. "I'm coming." The line went silent.

Cas grabbed Dean just as he was about to fall. Wrapping his arm around Cas' neck, the angel half dragged half carried the man from the house. The minute they were outside, Cas pressed a hand to Dean's forehead, and they vanished, appearing in the hotel room. "You're an idiot." Dean cracked a smile, collapsing onto the floor. "Thanks, Cas. Helpful." The angel moved into the bathroom, returning with a soaking wet towel. "I'm sorry, Dean. I don't have my full mo-jo. We're going to have to clean you up the old fashioned way." Castiel helped Dean up onto the bed, staining the sheets angel helped him shrug off his jacket, tossing it into a corner. With more help from Cas, he managed to pull his shirt off. Cas took the towel, holding it to the wound to stop the bleeding. "What happened?" Dean shook his head, wiping a hand across his mouth. "I don't fucking know. I probably sent the bastard to hell before." Castiel cleaned the blood from Dean's chest, disregarding the blood soaked towel and going to the bathroom for a fresh one. He returned, gently wiping down Dean's face. Deep deliberate cuts lined his cheeks. His lip was split and the whole right side of his face was bruised. The angel swallowed, anger flashing in his crystal blue eyes. He snatched a bottle of tequila from the bedside table, pouring a glass for Dean. "This one is for the pain," he murmured, watching Dean down it. He poured another. "This one is to sterilize the wound." he splashed the alcohol over the deep gash in Dean's chest. The man yelled, grabbing a fistful of sheets and clenching his jaw. The angel winced away from the cries, pouring another glass. "Drink." He handed it to the man. Their fingers brushed as Dean took the drink, and their eyes met. "Get it over with." He downed it, grimacing. Cas nodded, continuing to clean out his wounds. "Next time, call me before you get beat to hell." Dean closed his eyes, grabbing the bottle and taking another long swig. "Sure Cas." The angel wrapped a white bandage around the gash. Dean looked up. Their gaze met again, fire burning between them as it always did. "You need rest.." Cas began. Dean cut him off. "Later." They stared at each other and Cas took a step closer to the bed on which Dean lay. The hunter grabbed Cas' tie, pulling him to forwards. The angel looked him over, taking in the scars and bruises, the thick muscles and set jaw of the man on the bed below him. "Dean.." Dean whispered,"Don't hold back." Cas paused, then pushed Dean back onto the bed, pressing his lips against Deans'. The hunter pulled of the angel's tie, ripping his shirt off. Dean grabbed Cas' shoulders, rolling them over so he looked down on the angel. His angel. "You bastard." Cas pulled him down and they kissed again. "What did I do?" The angel grinned frugally. "You made me love you, you idiotic angelic dick," Dean murmured. Cas knew that when Dean insulted him like this, it was because he hated feelings. He felt the need to cover them up with coldness. And Cas liked it. He slid his hands over Dean's muscled chest, soaking in all his warmth. He could feel the strength and love coursing through the human above him. There had been a time when he had observed human emotions from afar, never knowing what it was like. But when he'd met Dean, everything had changed. The fire soothing his insides was not a real fire; it was love, he knew it now. Love for a human man. _So much more than a human, _Castiel thought to himself. _My human._

Dean woke up, to the sound of knocking, his face pressed into Cas's shoulder. He groaned, running his fingers through his hair with a yawn. The clock read 4:03 am. _Dammit, Sammy!_ He grudgingly left the warmth of Castiel's side, yanking the sheet around his waist and hobbling over to the hotel room door. "You alive in there Dean? I swear if you don't open this door.." Dean yanked the door open, nearly colliding with Sam's fist as he raised it to knock again. "Whoa, whoa, calm down Sammy." The younger brother saw past Dean into the room, where Cas was sitting propped up on his elbow in bed. Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, uh.." Dean was grateful that in the darkness, Sam couldn't see him blush. "Is this a bad time?" Cas replied from inside, "No, not at all, come in Sam." Dean shot him a look, at which Cas replied with a shrug.

"So you two, uh," Sam glanced between the two. "Shut up, Sammy," Dean muttered, stepping out of the bathroom. He had changed back into his clothes, which were wrinkled and bloodstained. Cas had disappeared and reappeared, fully clothed in his usual suit and trenchcoat. Sam blinked a few times, then shrugged. "About time. What happened last night?" Dean glared at Sam, who hurriedly added, "with the demon." The older brother sat down on the edge of the bed next to Cas. "Well, the bastard did a number on me, but I knifed him. Cas showed up and stitched me up." Sam frowned. "You don't look like you were healed," Cas cut in. "My mojo isn't exactly one hundred percent." Sam nodded, running his fingers through his hair. "It's never gonna end, is it?" Dean handed him the bottle of tequilla. "How do ya mean?" Sam sighed, shrugging his large shoulders. "It just seems to be one thing after another. Yellow eyes, Lucifer, Abbadon, Metatron," He took a swig from the bottle, grimacing. "I mean we just got you back from being a freaking demon, and now Crowley is double crossing us. How long's it been since we were saving the world, one monster at a time?" Dean glanced at Cas. "It does seem like everyday is the apocalypse for you two," the angel offered. "But you've been through so much, it's hard to imagine anything could kill the Winchesters." Dean laughed. "Seeing as we've both died, I disagree." Cas set his jaw. "I meant," Sam chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "We know what you meant, Cas." The angel shrugged, turning to look at Dean. "I must return to Heaven. I will return shortly." Dean opened his mouth, looking up as Castiel stood. "Er, okay Cas. When ya get back can we, uh, talk?" He glanced at Sam. "Privately?" The angel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, nodded, and was gone. Dean turned his head towards the wall, pointedly not looking at his younger brother.

"So.." Dean closed his eyes. "You slept with Cas?" Dean swiped a hand across his mouth, resting his elbow on his knee. "Yeah, I slept with Cas." Sam shook his head, grinning slightly. "Isn't there some heavenly law against angels laying with humans?"The man looked up at Sam. "Bitch." "Jerk," Sam replied almost instantly. "But seriously dude, wont you get in trouble with the angels?" Dean snatched the tequilla back, taking a swig and grimacing. "Those dicks can bite me." Sam nodded. There was no point pressing the matter if Dean didn't want to talk. Sam got up, reaching inside the mini fridge and pulling out a couple of beers. He handed one to Dean, sitting back down. "So. What are we going to do about Crowley?"

Not sure if I'm going to continue, so please review and message! Not my best writing 3


End file.
